A Matter of Time
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: There were no more heroes, no more villains. Civilization had crumbled. Few survivors remained in the wake of disaster, but it was only a matter of time before they fell too. REWRITE


**This is a rewrite of my story, I just fixed a few errors and put in a little more tell me what you think. I had this little depressing idea and I had to write about it. It has to do with Young Justice ****Invasion****. It's definitely AU and ya….I really need to stop killing off characters…**

**I don't own YJ**

The first wave of invaders decimated most of Earth's population. Genocide, carnage and mass bloodshed didn't even describe half of what had happened. There was no word that would ever describe the tragedy that had taken place; _hell_ even tragedy didn't do it justice. _Billions_ were dead.

There were no more heroes, no more villains, _no more civilization_. Only survivors remained.

Down in an underground bunker they all gathered. Broken, beaten, and stained with blood. Secret identities were no more; they no longer had a purpose in the deteriorating world.

The light of a dim fire illuminated the dark cavernous space. Many gathered around the small source of heat in attempts to regain feeling in their limbs. A speedster and an archer found comfort in each other's arms, trying to forget all they lost. Three bats stared off into space, planning ahead for the future that would never come. A Martian wept over the death of her brother in the corner and a clone tried to comfort her. An Amazon and beetle conversed quietly while mourning their friends. A time traveler ignored the gnawing pain in his stomach as his failure and guilt seemed to crush him. A magician dressed an atlantian's wounds while remembering what the world used to be like. Icicle Jr. and Captain cold sat there silently as Poison Ivy and Shimmer nibbled on the last of their rations. A crimson archer stared at his wife sadly while she hummed her broken lullaby to an empty bundle of fabric she had cradled in her arms. No one had the heart to tell the once strong assassin that her daughter passed away more than a month before.

The few that remained were slowly losing their grip on reality as the loss had soaked in. Emotions vanished and were replaced by a sense of numbness; it was the only way they could cope without going completely insane. Their spirit broken; humanity slowly faded from their wilting souls.

Everyday as they went out to fight Cold would tell the speedster, "Kid, we're going to make it through this. And after that we can get back to business as usual; kicking each other's butts and robbing jewelry stores." The redheaded man would solemnly agree but he knew it was a lie. They all knew it was a lie, an empty promise. But they had something to hope for even if it was meaningless. Because the hollow promises were all that remained in the crumbling reality.

Bodies and rotten corpses were scattered across the bloodstained landscape, the putrid smell of decaying flesh was ever present in the air. Ash drifted down from the smoggy, crimson sky like little black snowflakes. Fires burned through the endless miles of rubble and ruins. Civilization had fallen, forcing the survivors into savagery. The uninhabitable land rendered no mercy to the few living.

They all knew the end was coming. One by one, they would each fall. Perishing in battle as they courageously charged into the bloody fray, ultimately succumbing to the dreary darkness when their bodies could no longer hold life.

The only thing they had left was the fight; it was all they had known the last few heartbreaking months. Their exhausted bodies halfheartedly defending nothing but their empty cause, no matter how fruitless it was. Each promised they would make it to the next day. The last of earth's survivors were not going to go down without a fight. But that was just another set of lies they told themselves to try to fill the holes in their aching hearts.

They all knew it was only a matter of time before they would all fall victims to the war. It was the bitter truth buried under the vacant promises and broken memories. When their knees finally buckled and they collapsed onto the cracked, bloodstained earth. The life would leave their eyes and their bodies would eventually fade into what was left of the once thriving planet they called home. Their skeletons merging with the many others in the ground while their ghosts mindlessly roamed through the ruins of the past.

**Well that was more depressing than I wanted it to be, but I had to write something. It's probably not even coherent its late so sue me (no don't I'm broke as it is) PLEASE REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE (VOTE ON MY POLL) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE. IT MAKES MY DAY (AND GIVES YOU GOOD KARMA, AND TRUST ME YOU WANT GOOD KARMA)**

**Tell me what you think about the rewrite. **

**TOOTLES! **


End file.
